Mi princesa
by gabymecullen
Summary: Jesse Cardoza un hombre de 37 años conoce a Mia de 22, lo cual le cambia completamente la vida, enamorandose perdidamente de ella, podran superar todas las barreras que se les interpongan? podran dominar a su pasion?
1. Chapter 1

Holaa a todosss este es mi primer fiiic :) estoy aprendiendo de la mejor maestra xD mi amiga Sandu que me enseño a subir las historias a esta maravillosa pagina xD bueno les contaré un poco sobre esta historia... AMO CSI MIAMI desde que entro Jesse Cardoza, mi mama es fan de la serie y pues la veía por ella pero desde que entró me quede perdidamente enamorada de él aunque mi mama no lo sabe xD! y buscando fics en español de él me di cuenta que no habia ni uno solo! y comenze a escribir este fic desde el cap #3 de csi miami, por lo tanto no sabia que el era viudo y eso, como no me gusta ninguna de las que sale ahi invente a MIA que sera su linda novia de 22 años xD el titulo es porque bueno me parecio tierno en fin si logro ven mas capitulos despues de este quiere decir que la hazaña fue todo un exito y aprendí a subir capitulos y subire mis otras historias (solo tengo 2 mas no me hagan caso y son Bella/Edward) espero que esten super bien y dejen ahi sus lindos y hermosos reviews :)

Comezamos con un JESSE POV

* * *

Llevaba ya seis meses trabajando en el laboratorio de Miami, todos los días habían casos y bueno no tenía tiempo para mi, a mis 37 años había tenido mujeres y placeres pero sentía que era momento de sentar cabeza.

Los domingos veía que todos salían con sus parejas, y me sentía bien por ellos pero no podía evitar sentir envidia.

Después de haber reflexionado esto me levante para darme una ducha tranquilamente, era Lunes, otra semana más en el laboratorio, mi trabajo me apasionaba, tome un vaso de jugo de naranja y decidí llevarme una manzana para el camino.

Cardoza, buenos días –Wolfe me saludo desde el estacionamiento-

Buenos días –levante una mano en signo de saludo, note que venía mejor vestido que otras veces-

¿A qué se debe tu vestimenta? –Dije con una risita-

Hermano, hoy viene de visita la sobrina de Horatio –dijo mientras se peinaba en el reflejo de uno de los cristales de la entrada-

Ya veo… -solo eso dije y me adelante, tenía mucho que ordenar antes que me llamaran por otro homicidio-

Sobrina de Horatio (Mia) POV

Tenía un mes de haberme graduado de la universidad de Miami en criminología, la verdad es que a raíz del asesinato de mis padres jure atrapar al que lo había hecho, mi tío Horatio me prometió lo mismo y desde ese momento no me ha dejado desprotegida todo lo contrario, siempre ha estado para mi, cuando tenía una duda el me ayudaba o sino Calleigh o Eric o ambos era muy divertido pasar las tardes con Calleigh, una vez me llevo de compras… y Eric cargo todo hasta la hummer y días después supe que termino con un profundo dolor de brazos.

Alex era como mi mamá siempre me daba consejos de vida sobre cómo combinar la escuela y vida social que a juzgar por muchos era un asco, me la pasaba estudiando en mi cuarto de la universidad simplemente quería tener buenas notas y no tenía tiempo para distracciones como fiestas y novios y ese tipo de cosas.

Por fin el día había llegado, mi tío me dijo que si pasaba algunas pruebas tanto psicológicas como de habilidades podría estar en el laboratorio, esa si era una ilusión para mí y logre entrar, la única condición que me ponía era que tenía que tener un tutor por un tiempo ya que una cosa era la universidad y otra muy distinta pero no me importaba la verdad, seguro seria Calleigh o Eric, ellos tenían antigüedad y experiencia en eso. Me levante temprano y tome un taxi para llegar.

Entre a la recepción y salude a la señorita que estaba enfrente.

Buenos días –sonreí, quería dar una buena impresión en mi primer día-

Tú debes ser Mia –dijo amablemente-

Sí, soy yo, el Teniente Caine me… -fui interrumpida por una voz muy familiar a mi-

Mia, bienvenida –apoyado en el escritorio me miró mi tío-

Tío –lo abrase fuertemente y el correspondió a mi abrazo-

Te presentare a tu tutor –sonrió llevándome al elevador-

Cuando este se abrió contemple al hombre más perfecto y… sexy que mis ojos hayan podido apreciar algún día, tenía un brazo apoyado en una barra de la pared y sostenía una carpeta que leía atentamente con el seño fruncido, al escuchar el sonido del elevador levanto la mirada y sonrió seguramente a mi tío porque dudo mucho que haya sido a mí, y se comenzó a acercar lentamente.

Cardoza POV

Me urgía que Horatio llegara para mostrarle unos papeles del último caso que resolvimos algo no cuadraba bien y necesitaba informárselo, estaba leyendo la carpeta cuando el elevador se abrió, Horatio estaba en el, pero venía acompañado de una joven, se veía como de unos 22 años pero no físicamente aparentaba como 17 era simplemente hermosa por alguna razón sonreí y vi como Horatio se acercaba a mí con ella.

Jesse –me sonrió poniéndose de lado como siempre- ¿todo en orden? –me preguntó-

Hay unas cosas que quiero hablar contigo –le dije pasándole la carpeta-

Mmm lo revisaré, debo pedirte un favor –tomo el brazo de la chica-

Dime, lo que necesites –no me imaginaba que podía pedir-

Necesito –hizo una pausa- que le enseñes a mi sobrina cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, manejar bien todas armas, y este tipo de cosas, acaba de salir de la carrera –le sonrió con un padre le sonríe a su hija- su nombre es Mia –ella tenía un rubor en las mejillas-

Jesse Cardoza –extendí una mano para estrechar la suya, al sentirla note que su piel era muy suave- un placer y estaré encantado de enseñarte lo poco que sé –le sonreí-

La dejo contigo se que estará bien –me dio una palmada en el brazo y se fue a revisar la carpeta que le había dado-

A sí que… acabas de salir de la universidad –dije para hacerle algo de conversación mientras caminábamos hacia el laboratorio-

Si, salí hace unos días yo veo esto como una gran oportunidad –sonrió-

Lo es –dije seguro- los primeros días será algo difícil pero luego se pondrá mejor ya verás –le devolví la sonrisa-

Espero que me pueda adaptar rápido… ustedes ya tienen mucha experiencia y yo no… no quiero estorbar incluso lo que te dijo mi tío… si tienes otras cosas que hacer o no se –se notaba que estaba preocupada-

No, no es molestia –le dije mirándola a los ojos para convencerla- de verdad –sonreí- y se nota que aprendes rápido –reí mientras salió Wolfe a toda velocidad del área de armas-

Cardoza… señorita –le dedico una sonrisa estúpida a la chica y yo intentaba contenerme la risa-

Mia, encantada –estiro la mano para saludarlo-

Ryan, y el encantado soy yo –sonrió- eres la sobrina…

De Horatio, si –lo interrumpió sonriendo-

Eres más linda de lo que habían dicho – ese era Wolfe, un coqueto empedernido-

Pues gracias –sonrió sumamente sonrojada y me miro con cara de que la salvara-

No tuve necesidad de hacerlo, un oficial nos mando a hablar que teníamos que ir a la playa, habían encontrado una pareja asesinada de jóvenes, Mia me volteo a ver emocionada pero al mismo tiempo algo asustada.

¿Estás lista? – reí-

Claro yo siempre –contesto riendo-

Pues vamos –caminamos a la salida y nos subimos a la hummer y llegamos en menos de 10 minutos en el camino veníamos platicando de cosas sobre el asesinato, le advertí que la primera vez sería impresionante pero no me hizo caso, cuando aparque la camioneta salió rápidamente, para ver la escena.

Cuando llegó note que se detuvo y dio un paso para atrás.

Estas bien? –le pregunte algo nervioso-

Son dos personas, de mi edad –estaba en shock-

Los conocías?

No, es solo que… son de la misma edad que yo y están muertos y yo viva –suspiro acercándose a los cuerpos-

Le pase un par de guantes y me puse a su lado agachado.

Y bien, cual crees que haya sido la causa de la muerte –la mire mientras ella miraba los cuerpos que estaban abrazados-

Quizá… -miraba el gesto de los cuerpos- envenenamiento porque no hay marcas de estrangulamiento ni armas

¿Romeo y Julieta? –pregunte divertido-

Mejor dicho sobredosis… -saco un sobre de cocaína del pantalón de la joven-

Tome fotos de los jóvenes cuando llegó Alex para llevarse los cuerpos a la morgue y analizarlos.

Alex! –grito Mia y corrió a saludarla-

Ambas se quedaron platicando por un bueno rato, no puede escuchar nada hasta que Horatio llego alado de mí.

* * *

Los caps que tenia preparados resultaron ser muy cortos para esta super pagina xD! asi que tendre que hacerlos mas grandes, espero que les haya gustadado :) nos vemoos y graciasss

PD: si no ven más caps y saben como subir los caps por piedad de dios ayudenmeee xDDD!


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui hago la super prueba del segundo cap, creo que si loe estor logrando, dios mio ojala que si para que grite de felicidad en mi cuarto xD! jajajajaja si lo logro, hare mas y mas historias :D! de todas las cosas que me gustan, me quedan 3 semanas de felicidad antes de entrar a la carcel (escuela) bueno, si es que se logra ver bien esto les agradeceré por sus comentarios ahi abajitooo graciiasss en besoo a tooodaas

* * *

Como la ves? –Me preguntó mirando a su sobrina-

Es sumamente inteligente, no creo que necesite de mí la verdad –dije sinceramente-

Jesse, sobre la carpeta que me diste en la mañana –ya había olvidado ese detalle-

Si, no me cuadraban las cosas con los que atrapamos –recordé-

Es porque no atrapamos a los correctos, esos fueron solo los de abajo –miraba a su sobrina- no te separes de ella.

No lo haré –le dije- pero quisiera saber porque ella no necesita de un mentor, sabe todo

Jesse, el cabecilla de ese caso fue el que mato a sus padres –me miro- y no dudo que la esté buscando.

Pero porque a ella, era solo una niña no haría nada en contra de él, ni sabe quien fue –lo mire preocupado, por alguna razón no quería que nada le pasara a ella-

Aun no conoces a Mia, ella no descansa hasta que cumple lo que quiere y si sabe que anda suelto y cerca es capaz de hacer una tontería

Estaré con ella siempre entonces –dije seguro, cuidaría de ella así mi vida dependiera de ello-

Te lo pido como jefe pero especialmente como amigo –dijo antes de marcharse ya que Mia venia hacia mí-

Mia POV

Vi a mi tío y a Jesse platicar, ambos se veían serios y preocupados, sabía perfectamente que aunque les preguntara ni me iban a decir pero yo encontraría la forma de saberlo, odiaba que me ocultaran las coas de verdad.

Me dijo Alex que ya nos podemos ir al laboratorio –sonreí –

Entonces vamos, que tenemos mucho que investigar –dijo el sonriéndome acaso había… preocupación en su mirada? Eso no podía ser seguro era imaginación mía-

Nos subimos a la hummer y comenzó a manejar tenía que averiguar de que estaban hablando él y mi tío y recordé mis clases de interrogatorio a criminales, no creía que Jesse fuera uno… pero de algo tenían que servir.

Jesse –use un tono dulce de voz y me acomode para poder verlo-

Dime Mía –estaba concentrado en la carretera-

De que hablabas con mi tío? –dije como si estuviéramos hablando del clima-

De un caso… Que no logramos resolver completo y el más alto quedo suelto –ok esto estaba siendo más fácil de lo que me imagine-

Puedo ayudar? –Sonreí, no había nada más emocionante que un caso así un asesino loco además me serviría de ensayo para atrapar al maldito que asesino a mi familia-

Cuando me di cuenta el ya había frenado en el estacionamiento como rayos habíamos llegado tan rápido no lo sé… el caso es que ya habíamos llegado y el ahora estaba mirándome, yo seguro estaba más roja que un tomate y el sonreía divertido.

Por supuesto que… no señorita –me dijo sonriendo-

Por favor –suplique- saco huellas, ADN lo que sea pero por favor, quiero aprender

Lo aprenderás de todas formas, además tu tío me dijo que no… así que no –reía el maldito-

Jesse POV

Mia se bajo enfadada de la camioneta, se veía tan simpática haciendo puchero que no pude evitar una sonrisa se adelanto al laboratorio pero no tanto para que yo fuera detrás de ella tomo los sobres de evidencia y comenzó a buscar una huella en el sobre cocaína que habíamos encontrado, descubrió una huella que no pertenecía a la pareja, la mandamos a analizar y salió un nombre.

Como era su primer día ambos no consideramos prudente que ella interrogara al sospechoso pero me acompañaría

Conoce a estos jóvenes –pregunte pasando la foto al sospechosos-

Ella es… digo era mi alumna –tenía un semblante de preocupación-

Encontramos sus huellas en un sobre de cocaína –le mostré el sobre-

Yo intente quitársela cuando lo descubrí por eso están mis huellas –se veía muy serio-

Puede retirarse pero no se aleje –él se fue pero note que había cierto descontento en Mia-

Está mintiendo –dijo mientras miraba al tipo irse-

Porque lo dices? –estaba intrigado por tal afirmación que había hecho-

No se sorprendió al ver las fotos –menciono como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo-


	3. Chapter 3

Seguimos buscando huellas y pistas para atraer más sospechosos, solo que ahora Calleigh los interrogaba y Mia solo escuchaba y aprendía la forma en sacarles información a las personas sin compadecerse.

Regresamos a la playa para investigar si había algunos rastros cuando escuchamos unos gritos que venían del mar.

Jesse hay una niña en el mar –se aferró a mi brazo asustada-

Dicho esto yo ya me había quitado los zapatos y estaba a punto de quitarme la camisa lancé todo a un lado y comencé a nadar para salvar a la niña tendría cuando mucho cuatro años realmente no estaba tan profundo solo se había asustado la saqué del agua cargándola.

Mia POV

Salió corriendo al mar y sacó a la niña. Se veía terriblemente atractivo con el pantalón pegado a las piernas sin camisa… Dios me iba a dar un paro cardiaco con semejante imagen Mia Mia Mia regresa! Me exigí cuando volví en mi tenía a la pequeña en sus fuertes brazos sin dudarlo me acerqué a él y me quité la chamarra y la cubrí en la arena

Jesse POV

La tomó en sus brazos cubriéndola con su cuerpo y no sé por qué mi mirada bajo de sus ojos hasta sus senos, era la sobrina de mi jefe, yo no debería pensar así de ella pero era incontrolable pego a la niña en su pecho se veía tan maternal, tan dulce, tan tierna que sin duda ella sería aunque sea mi novia por un tiempo ya que dudaba que ella quisiera algo más serio conmigo estaba tan metido en mis sucios pensamientos hasta su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

Jesse tu estas bien? –Con una mano tocó mi mejilla-

Si estoy bien –sonreí, mientas me pasaba mi camisa era absurdo ponérmela ya que estaba todo mojado-

Los padres de la pequeña aparecieron, nos agradecieron y se la llevaron a su hotel no sin antes llenarnos de bendiciones.

Pensé que guardianes de la bahía ya no existía –dijo con una de esas sonrisas que me enloquecían apoyaba su codo sobre mi hombro y si mano en su frente-

Cuando quieras ya sabes… -le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo-

Es... estas mu... muy mojado deberías ir a cambiarte a tu casa –estaba sonrojada y había cambiado su actitud de coquetería al instante así que le seguí el juego-

Solo si tú me acompañas –sus mejillas ardían-

Pues vamos –dijo tímida pero orgullosa, me fascinaba su carácter-

Llegamos a mi departamento y aproveché para ducharme, me cambié de ropa. No quería que se aburriera a sí que traté de hacerlo lo más rápido que pude.

Mia POV

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Jesse noté que era algo grande, estaba decorado minimalista y para vivir… espera ¿era soltero? No seguro estaba casado o mínimo tenía novia o prometida, cuando escuche el agua correr me senté en su sala para revisar mi celular, tenía un mensaje de Alex que decía que habían encontrado muestras seminales en el cuerpo de la chica y no correspondían al perfil del novio. Cuando envié el mensaje me fije que tenía una foto con una chica…claro tenía novia…

Jesse POV

Salí del baño en toalla y la vi estaba sentada en mi sala, revisando su celular, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros se veía tan inocente y dulce tenía unas ganas gigantes de acercarme con cuidado a ella y besarla de la misma forma que se veía pero Dios que me pasaba no tenía ni 24 horas de conocerla y ya la deseaba. Yo me quería quedar donde estaba pero mis piernas caminaban lentamente hacia la sala para que ver que sucedía estaba a unos pasos de ella cuando note que se levanto y retrocedí, tomo entre sus manos un portarretrato que tenía en una mesa con una foto mía y de mi hermana.

Miro la foto por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza suspirando, la coloco justamente donde estaba y se sentó otra vez jugando con su teléfono.

Que había pensando que le había cambiado tanto la cara? No lo sé pero lo averiguaría de alguna manera pero ahora debía cambiarme y rápido sino sospecharía, fui a mi habitación y me puse una playera negra y un pantalón de mezclilla la verdad es que Horatio nunca nos había pues una manera de vestir y eso era genial de él me puse bastante loción y salí para encontrarme con ella.

Te llamaron del trabajo? –Sonreí acercándome a ella para sentarme a su lado-

Si… -pude notar como inhalo e hizo una pausa para luego continuar- Alex me envió un mensaje que encontraron rastros de semen en la chica y no es del novio –la note nerviosa-

Le abra sido infiel? –era casi lógico pero quería que ella se sintiera más tranquila-

Es lo más probable –musito- pero hay que averiguar mejor –se levanto del sofá-

La seguí y entramos a la camioneta y comenzamos a platicar de cosas tontas hasta que llegue al tema que más me importaba… sus relaciones de amistad, novios, prometidos, etc.

Y platícame como se llama tu novio? –hice la parada en un semáforo y la mire-

No tengo novio –comenzó a reírse- según mis compañeros de la universidad mantenía relaciones sexuales con los libros solamente… -continuo con la risa y yo la emite-

No lo creo –dije entre las risas-

De verdad, Jesse –sonrió aun riendo- me dedicaba solo a estudiar para mantener mi beca –se fue tranquilizando hasta solo sonreír tiernamente-

Y tú? –Agrego- casado, divorciado, comprometido, unión libre –enlisto todo de forma graciosa- digo es para tu perfil criminal… -se veía más relajada-

Soltero aun –sonreí mientras ponía en marcha otra vez la camioneta-

Ajá si, te voy a creer –se cruzo de brazos-

Por qué lo dudas? Tan viejo me ves? –eso siempre resultaba con todas sabía lo que me iba a responder y sabia que le iba a contestar yo-

Pues si mira hasta canitas tienes… -que! Canas yo? No eso no podía ser como lo había notado-

Donde? Yo no tengo canas! –estaba nervioso-

Jesse… no tienes canas… -y se soltó a reír- eres más vanidoso que mi tío y eso ya es mucho –continuo con la risa que me contagio otra vez- además sino estas casado quien es la de la foto?

Mi hermana –así que por eso se había puesto sería… pensaba que mi hermana podía ser algo más romántico para mi… es decir se puso celosa-

Pues casi no se parecen –sonrió aliviada mientras me estacionaba-

Entramos al laboratorio y los resultados del semen eran del maestro el cual después de hacerle preguntas y verificar el cadáver resulto que había violado a la chica y el novio lo había descubierto por lo que el maestro los drogo a ambos pero se excedió y los mató, para ocultarlo dejó el sobre con droga en los chicos.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando todo esto había terminado pude notar a Mia algo incomoda y luego se fue a hablar con Horatio, la abrazo y ella se fue hacia los vestidores la quería seguir pero Horatio me detuvo para hablar conmigo

Jesse, tienes algo que hacer ahora que salgas?

Mmm no H, que pasa? –quería ir con ella pero Horatio sospecharía y no quería eso-

Todos quieren irse a un bar como hoy pagan y bueno ya sabes lo de siempre y me pidieron que te avisara igual que a Mia –sonrío- ya le dije y al parecer si irá

Cuenta conmigo H, -sonreí- solo tomo mis cosas y voy para haya

Si ves a Mia por ahí… -suspiró- no le preguntes nada solo dile que cuenta contigo igual que con todos… por favor anda un poco sensible

Claro H no te preocupes pero porque esta así? – estaba muy preocupado de que la había dejado de esa forma y lo que fuera quería evitárselo-

El tipo que acabamos de apresar, mientras entraba le dijo cosas horribles y recordó al asesino de sus padres –Horatio sonaba afligido y preocupado-

Ahora mismo voy con ella –diciendo esto me encamine a los vestidores y ahí estaba sentada en una banca con las piernas cruzadas sollozando, me acerque cuidadosamente a ella y la abracé ella se acomodo en mi pecho y continuo llorando-

Mia POV

El maestro que acabamos de declarar culpable iba saliendo con unos agentes, este se detuvo a frente a mí y realmente parecía otra persona en su mirada había maldad, sabía que algún día me toparía con una persona así en mi carrera pero no tan pronto.

Mia, que nombre el tuyo –reía sínicamente- seguro es porque eres de todos y no se me haría nada raro que ya te hayas acostado con todos, incluso… yo podría hacerte sentir cosas que ni ese oficial te hace sentir –se acerco a mi oído y me susurraba vulgarmente mi mente estaba colapsada mis ojos estaban a punto de soltar lagrima tras lagrima pero debía contenerme-

Llévenselo de aquí –fue lo único que atine a decir correctamente ya que no sabía que más hacer, los guardias se lo llevaron y lo metieron al coche policía-

Huyes de mí Mia… pero de él jamás podrás huir, está más cerca de ti de lo que te imaginas y el si te hará cosas peores, lo lleva planeando desde que te conoció y lo va a realizar –los oficiales lo callaron y se lo llevaron a la cárcel-

Salí para esconderme en cualquier parte, las palabras de ese hombre me habían lastimado ya que había recordado la muerte de mis padres y eso era algo que me dolía terriblemente era mi primer día y había sido desastroso quería salirme del laboratorio a como diera lugar pero me tope con la persona que siempre me hace entrar en razón.

Mia estas llorando que sucede? –mi tío me abrazo fuertemente yo solo me solté a llorar todavía más en sus brazos-

El maestro ese me hablo sobre el asesino de mis padres, tío, pero tú ya lo apresaste no? –eso me había dicho él-

Mia, tú no te preocupes por nada –acariciaba mi mejilla- el no te hará daño, ahora arréglate para que no se te noten esas lagrimas, porque los chicos quieren ir a un bar y es bueno para que te relajes

Está bien tío –sonreí levemente-

Estaba recargada en los casilleros sentada en el piso con los ojos cerrados intentando tranquilizarme y no continuar llorando cuando sentí que unos fuertes… no muy fuertes brazos me abrazaban de una forma tan protectora que supe en ese momento que jamás me quería separar de él, me acariciaba el cabello y me decía palabras de aliento que me reconfortaban inmensamente

Jesse POV

La vi sentada en los casilleros abrazando sus piernas, tenía los ojos cerrados e inhalaba y exhalaba pausadamente, no pude evitar más lo que sentía y me acerque a ella, la abracé lo más fuerte que pude sin lastimarla, ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo intentaba reconfortarla con mis palabras, unos compañeros me habían platicado lo que el maestro ese le había dicho y como había reaccionado ella, al tenerla así me di cuenta que ahí quería que se quedara siempre que jamás se separara de mis brazos. Estuvimos un largo rato así, yo besaba su cabeza y ella acariciaba mi pecho suavemente era una sensación tan… hermosa nunca me había sentido así pero sabía que teníamos que ir al bar con todo el equipo

Mia… -la separe cuidadosamente de mi pecho sintiendo como ese vacío comenzaba a llegar a mi-

Si…? –Contesto en un dulce susurro-

Tenemos que ir con todo el equipo a la… -la veía directamente a los ojos sonriendo-

Fiesta –a completo mi oración-

A si es pequeña –sonreí mientras ella se incorporaba-

Tengo la cara un desastre… me arreglaré en el carro –reía-

Está bien –sonreí yo la veía perfecta pero no quería contradecirla-

Nos subimos al carro y ella saco su bolsa de maquillaje, mentí cuando dije que se veía perfecta cuando salimos del laboratorio porque ya que había terminado de pintarse… se veía sublime me obligue a mirar el frente porque sino chocaría y así llegamos al bar, nos bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia el balcón donde estaban todos y un sonoro WUUUUU llego a nuestros oídos

Cardoza que rápido eres –Eric que abrazaba por atrás a Calleight- me has sorprendido

Mia! Domaste al indomable Jesse Cardoza –Natalia reía mientras que Mia no sabía dónde meter la cara para ocultarse-

Desean pedir algo? –El mesero gracias a dios nos salvo de ese penoso momento-

Una piña colada para mí –dijo Mia sonriendo al mesero y en ese momento fue cuando noté que él le sonreía coquetamente-

Y para mí lo mismo que estén tomando ellos –y la abracé por los hombros-

El tipo se fue algo desilusionado y ambos fuimos a donde estaban los otros debo decir que la pasamos muy bien, Mia reía y reía con todos, hablamos de algunas aventuras y las ocurrencias de algunos delincuentes y cosas de ese estilo la tarde se fue para dar lugar a la noche nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas pero Horatio se llevo a Mia no sin antes yo poderme despedir bien de ella estaba seguro que de alguna manera la conquistaría y por qué no… seria mi novia y quizá hasta mi esposa.


	5. Chapter 5

Mia POV

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que había entrado como yo no había sido policía antes como los demás mi experiencia con las armas era casi nula, sabía cómo funcionaban por las clases pero de ahí a saber usarlas y tener puntería era otra cosa y ya era momento de acompañar a todos cuando entraban a las casas a catearlas y necesitaba practicar. Para mi desgracia o fortuna Jesse me iba a enseñar no podía negar que la idea me parecía genial ya que había visto en las películas como se tenía que enseñar e imaginármelo tan cerca hacia que mi corazón casi se saliera de mi pecho y ahí era donde aparecía la parte que no me gustaba se iba a dar cuenta pensando en esto llego con una caja, unos lentes de plástico y dos orejeras.

Bueno Mia, hoy tendrás tu clase de armas 1 –fingía como maestro cosa que me hizo reír-

Suena interesante –reí más- de una vez te digo que necesitaras muchísima paciencia porque soy pésima en esto… -dije sinceramente-

No eres pésima, es solo que no te han enseñado debidamente –sonrió y me paso la pistola sin balas reales nos pusimos los lentes y me coloque en la línea donde debía disparar-

Solo relájate… -me tomo los hombros y mi corazón empezó a latir mas y mas fuerte-

Mantén firmes tus brazos –resbaló sus manos sobre mis brazos tan suavemente que lo sentí como una caricia, para esto mi respiración era más irregular que nunca-

Mira fijamente el objetivo –sus manos atraparon las mías haciéndome hiperventilar no podía controlarme si seguía así me moriría en sus brazos y sería la muerte más feliz que alguien pudiera pedir –

Tienes alguna duda? –pego mas su cuerpo a mi podía sentir su respiración en mi pelo me erice completa tenía que encontrar fuerza de algún lugar de mi cuerpo para poder responderle porque según yo no podía ni hablar me estaba matando y el parecía de lo más normal-

No… -respondí con un hilo de voz-

En ese caso… dispara cuando quieras –apoyo sus labios detrás de mi oreja y pasaba su nariz por mi piel, como rayos quería que me concentrara si estaba haciendo eso? No se daba cuenta que me estaba muriendo? Y me fascinaba pero me estaba comenzando a desesperar así que dispare y le di en la cabeza-

Excelente Mia –susurro a en mi oído- aprendes rápido –sonreía en mi mejilla-

Gracias, tenías razón solo necesitaba que me enseñaran bien –bien… quería jugar sucio juraría sucio con el- eres un excelente profesor –baje mis brazos junto con los de él lentamente hasta dejar la pistola en la mesita, una vez hecho esto me voltee lentamente para quedar frente a él sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas y mis manos quedaron en su pecho-

De nada Mia –su voz ya no sonaba segura, me acerqué a él hasta que mi nariz rozara sus labios baje hasta que mi frente llegara a ellos y luego volví a subir y cuando lo pensaba besar recordé lo que me había hecho pasar y le devolví el "favor" y le di un beso muy cerca de sus labios para luego separarme de él con toda la poca fuerza que me quedaba e irme, pude ver que se quedo desconcertado lo cual me dio un poco de risa-

Varios meses después…

Llevaba ya un largo tiempo trabajando en el equipo me sentía muy bien con todos ya tenía más responsabilidades cuando se trataba de investigar y ya por fin podía interrogar a los criminales se podía decir que todo era perfecto lo único que le faltaba a mi vida era simple se podía resumir a: Jesse Cardoza, me confundía tanto! Un día era coqueto, el otro frío, al siguiente dulce y al otro un maestro estricto sí, porque seguía siendo mi mentor.

Calleight y Natalia me decían que era obvio que moría por mí pero no se atrevía a decírmelo por mi tío y eso era algo que comenzaba a odiar pero qué más daba tendría que seguir soportando su indiferencia hasta que se atreviera a confesármelo.

Llegue al laboratorio y en lo que me registraba me dijeron que tenía correspondencia eso era extraño ya que no era fin de mes, el caso es que me dieron un sobre y tenía una hoja azul que decía:

"_Te espero esta noche en la entrada al cielo cerca de el tamaño de mi amor hacia ti"_

_JC_

No pude evitar la sonrisa en mis labios, estaba tan emocionada que el día se me paso volando en el laboratorio, Jesse actuaba como si nada pasara estaba muy serio y hasta algo enojado… era extraña su actitud ya que nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

Jesse POV

Tenía ya varios meses conociendo a Mia era casi obvio que me enloquecía por más que tratara de disimular no podía me encantaba su forma de ser, su actitud, su físico, en fin todo me tenia locamente enamorado así que me armé de valor y me dispuse a decírselo cuando fuéramos a investigar algún caso.

Llegue y ella estaba en la recepción con una hoja azul sonriendo como normalmente me sonreía a mí eso me confundió un poco que sería ese papel… decidí mantener la distancia con ella como generalmente lo hacía para disimular mi enamoramiento y descubrí el papel entre sus cosas era una nota de un tipo que decía que la esperaba y firmaba JC la nota decía:

"_Te espero esta noche en la entrada al cielo cerca de el tamaño de mi amor hacia ti"_

Esto me enfureció Mia estaba con otro eso era obvio yo pensé que… bueno yo le gustaba a ella pero aparentemente no ella salía con otro y al parecer se iban a ver hoy en la noche y solo imaginarme que otro la besara o que la tocara me hacia enloquecer de celos y me puse de muy mal humor en general con todos y más cuando la veía mostrarle el dichoso papel a las demás del laboratorio y ellas le daban concejos de cómo seducirlo pensando en todo esto me fui al laboratorio para buscar unas cosas en la evidencia.

Buenos días Jesse-Mia me sonrió un poco coqueta, esta era una hipócrita como se atrevía… la verdad no le conteste y me puse a trabajar-

Tenía un vaso de precipitados en a mano estaba haciendo pruebas mientras que Mia estaba frente a mi buscando rastros en la ropa, se veía tan feliz que me daba tanto coraje que estuviera pensando en otro que no fuera yo porque yo pensaba que ella me quería a mí. Mientras pensaba esto agitaba la mezcla con una mano en el aire y la empecé a apretar tan fuerte que el vaso se rompió en mi mano, sonó lo suficientemente fuerte para que Mia lo escuchara y se asustara y fuera a mi lado rápidamente, mi mano sangraba bastante y tenía cristales por todas partes.

Jesse estas bien? – tomo mi muñeca en sus manos y me llevo al lavabo para limpiarla pero mi enojo hacia ella era demasiado-

Déjame, yo puedo solo –me moví muy rápido arrebatando mi mano-

Jesse que rayos te pasa? – estaba enojada muy enojada y hasta casi puedo jurar que habían lágrimas en sus ojos-

No me pasa nada Mia ok? Solo déjame por favor, voy con Alex para que me cure tu sigue con el caso- suspiré fastidiado solo quería alejarme de ella porque si no la besaría y le rogaría que se quedara conmigo y no con el otro-

Pues como ves que no, tienes la mano llena de sangre y Alex puede venir tú te vas a quedar y yo te voy a lavar la herida –su voz era autoritaria y decidida pero en mirada había dolor-

Estas acostumbrada a hacer lo que se da la gana pero se acabó Mia solo eres una niña que no sabe nada de la vida y que le gusta jugar con las personas –cuando termine de decirle todo eso me di cuenta que había sido demasiado duro y grosero con ella me arrepentí al instante cuando vi como sus lagrimas se asomaban pero no derramó ninguna-

Mia lo siento… no quise decir todo eso –pero fue demasiado tarde, me dio una merecida cachetada-

Tienes toda la razón ve como te curas y ve quien le llamará a Alex porque yo no lo hare –se fue muy enojada –

Ok había arruinado hasta mi amistad con ella por una estupidez como pude tome el teléfono y le hable a Alex ella llego lo más rápido que pudo y me curo la mano sacándome todos los pedazos de vidrio que me habían entrado.

Jesse cuéntame que sorpresa le darás a Mia hoy en la noche –sonrió-

Sorpresa? No entiendo –de que rayos hablaba si Mia le había mostrado ese papel-

Pues no saldrás con ellas esta noche? –Me miraba como cómplice-

No Alex, ella tiene otro compromiso con otro tipo –solo recordarlo mi sangre hervía-

Pero ella me dijo que tú la ibas a ver en la playa por la noche – su cara se transformo en preocupación-

Yo nunca le dije eso –le explique-

Bueno no se lo dijiste verbalmente pero si en un papel, ella está muy ilusionada no estarás jugando con ella cierto? -ok esto era extraño-

Alex yo no le di ningún papel a Mia –le dije sinceramente-


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse POV

Santo cielo Mia se irá esta noche a la playa porque piensa que tu le mandaste ese papel Jesse tienes que hablar con ella! –Estaba exaltada- la firma decía JC ella dedujo que eras tú Jesse Cardoza-

Y en ese momento sentí como si un balde de agua congelada me cayera sobre mí, por esa razón Mia había estado tan feliz todo el día porque pensaba que yo la estaba invitando a salir y yo me había portado como un monstro con ella necesitaba hablar con ella explicarle todo e intentar reconciliarnos esto estaba muy mal.

Alex tengo que encontrarla me porte muy mal con ella… -estaba ansioso la quería abrazar y decirle que me perdonara-

Pues corre, yo te cubro –sonrió quizá aun tengas tiempo-

Pero no sé donde esta –esto era frustrante definitivamente-

Le marcare, por mientras tu dile a alguien que averigüe quien dejo el papel para Mia y lo investigues –sacó su celular y la llamó-

Yo fui a buscar a Wolfe para que revisara en la base de datos, le conté todo y me dijo que con gusto lo haría como sabía que no iba a regresar al laboratorio si Mia estaba fuera, le pedí que lo que fuera me lo mandara a mi celular para que lo revisara porque era viernes y ya faltaban como dos horas para que saliéramos del trabajo. Me tope en el camino de regreso a Alex que ya había terminado de hablar con Mia

Está en la playa –suspire aliviado- pero que se irá en media hora porque no se quiere topar contigo… -me miró- así que te sugiero que vayas lo más rápido que puedas y la logres convencer de que te perdone…

Lo sé Alex y gracias –me fui corriendo del laboratorio tome mi carro y me fui a la playa lo más rápido que pude-

Con mi celular rastree el suyo para encontrarla, estacioné el carro y me baje corriendo para encontrarla y la vi… estaba sentada jugando con la arena no sabía cómo acercarme a ella así que se me ocurrió una tonta pero buena idea le mande un mensaje a su celular con lo siguiente:

"_Podrías perdonar a este tonto desquiciado?" _

Sonrío al instante que lo vio esa era la señal que necesitaba para acercarme a ella así que me adelante mientras ella respondía el mensaje sin dejar de sonreír

"No lo sé soy una niña inmadura que solo piensa en si misma… donde estas?"

Detrás de ti –ella volteo a ver y le sonreí y como si estuviéramos conectados nos abrazamos fuertemente yo acariciaba su espalda, sus brazos, su cabello y le repetía una y otra vez que me perdonara-

Mia perdóname fui un estúpido cuando te dije todo eso, no quería preciosa perdóname por favor –le seguía repitiendo una y otra vez hasta que ella se separo sonriendo de mi-

Vuelves a decir la palabra "perdóname o perdón" y te juro que no lo hare –reía pero podía ver sus ojos hinchados aún-

En ese caso… discúlpame… no era mi inten… -me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios-

Solo cállate y bésame –eso me dejo en shock por 20 segundos ya que yo igual anhelaba eso tome su rostro en mis manos, la acerqué a mí y la bese, fue un beso cargado de ternura y amor, ella apoyo sus manos en mis costados abrazándome íbamos despacio yo sabía que era o debía ser su primer beso y no quería presionarla poco a poco se fue relajando hasta que mis manos bajaron hasta su cintura y ella me abrazo por el cuello y profundizamos el beso nuestras lenguas jugaban lentamente pero deliciosamente ese era el mejor beso que había sentido en mi vida definitivamente hasta que el aire nos hizo falta y nos separamos lentamente, pegue mi frente a la de ella y ella un tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonrojada.

Mia –la tome de las manos- quizá este no es el momento que pensaba para decirte esto pero quiero que sepas que te quiero desde que te vi en ese elevador con Horatio y con la convivencia se ha ido transformando a tal grado que me atrevo a decirte que te amo con todo lo que soy –Mia me miraba con los ojos llenos de emoción- y… -sonreí- Aunque te enojes te lo diré otra vez perdóname por todo lo que te dije no estaba pensando no pienso de ti todo lo que te dije sino lo contrario yo solo quiero vivir para protegerte eres la persona más madura que he conocido –su mirada ya era un poco más alegre pero veía inquietud y deduje el porqué… Mia era una niña y yo un viejo para ella eran importantes algunas cosas y yo quería y deseaba cumplirle todo lo que deseara- y me preguntaba si… -aun con sus manos entre las mías me hinque- Mia, aceptarías a este viejo loco como tu novio? –no puedo describir su cara estaba feliz emocionada fuera de sí misma, sin darme cuenta en qué momento ella estaba a mi altura abrazándome por el cuello y casi sobre mis labios dijo las dos letras que menos quería escuchar-

NO –otro balde de agua fría caía sobre mí era lógico ella no me perdonaría tan fácil, me quería pero yo me había portado como un animal con ella-

Lo entiendo… no quiero que te presiones –estaba bajando la cabeza cuando ella coloco sus cuatro dedos sobre mi boca y con la otra subió mi cara-

No... puedo vivir un segundo más sin ti, sin decir que eres mi novio y soy tu novia… estos meses han sido crónicos para mí porque Jesse te amo yo igual y no hay día que no me despierte pensando en ti, no hay vez que alguna mujer se te acerque y yo no arda en celos no te voy a negar que me dolió al alma que me ignoraras fingiendo que no te gustaba y sobretodo hoy pero cuando pensaba o planeaba dejar de pensar en ti, algo pasaba que me hacía notar que tú eras el indicado y que si te quería debía luchar por ti y hoy cuando te vi con la mano así… -jugaba con mi mano vendada mientras yo seguro tenía una cara de idiota gigante escuchándola- sentí que me moriría si te perdía… -suspiro y se le rompió la voz, al grado que bajo la mirada y no pudo continuar hablando-

Yo siempre viviré para estar contigo jamás te dejare Mia –levante su barbilla con dos dedos mirándola fijamente mientras le decía eso- y mucho menos me perderás porque yo moriría sin ti te has convertido mi razón de vivir… -sonreí- y… sino te vuelvo a besar en los próximos 10 segundos moriré de deseo así que novia mía la puedo besar? –Ella soltó una risita-

Pues que esperas? –me tomo de la nuca y me beso dulce pero a la vez apasionado, yo la atraje hacia mi tomando su cintura, los dos estábamos hincados pero la pasión hizo que ella se fuera hacia atrás y yo por tonto fui sobre ella y se golpeo la cabeza. Ese momento fue eterno ella se tomo la cabeza y fueron como 3 segundos de silencio total antes de que se comenzara a reír.

Mia, preciosa, estas bien? –me puse a su lado mirándola mientras ella seguía riendo-

Si, no te preocupes –continuaba riendo-

No te duele? –coloqué una mano sobre su mano para sobarla-

Claro que sí, pero la risa es mayor –la ayude a levantarse sonriendo y la abrace por atrás mientras caminábamos y besaba donde se había golpeado-

Y que le causa tanta risa a mi novia? –Sonreí besando su cuello-

Que nos ganó la pasión –se detuvo buscando mis labios y yo feliz la bese-

Pues hay que trabajar en ello -le sonreí- dicen que la práctica hace al maestro y yo feliz practicando contigo siempre… -los dos reímos mientras le abría la puerta del auto- Entre señorita…

Muchas gracias mi lindo príncipe –me robo un beso en la mejilla y me subí al carro-

Como sigue tu mano? –Sonrió mientras acariciaba mi brazo-

Ya la había olvidado… pero en estos momentos no me duele nada –reí-

Que te dijo Alex? –sonrío sin dejar de acariciarla-

Nada, simplemente fueron cortaduras –la verdad me comenzaba a gustar que Mia se preocupara por mí así que decidí seguirle el juego- pero que necesito terapia para volver a ser el mismo y llevar mi vida normal…

Lo siento tanto Jesse… -se veía triste- si en algo te puedo ayudar sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Alex me dijo que la terapia consiste en que cada 10 minutos mi linda novia me debe besar… -quería ver su reacción-

Eso te dijo Alex? –Sonrió- pues yo feliz de hacerlo –reía mientras me paraba frente a su departamento-

Muchas gracias por traerme, quieres pasar? –me sonrió-


	7. Chapter 7

Mi vida… estas cansada mejor nos vemos mañana –la abrase no me parecía correcto entrar a su casa el primer día de novios-

Bueno pues nos vemos mañana –sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajo del carro y se despido con la mano antes de entrar a su departamento-

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba media cuadra lejos de su casa y noté que un enorme vacío llegaba a mí y regrese a su casa, no sabía lo que hacía exactamente pero me estacioné y en unos segundos ya estaba en su puerta llamando, cuando me abrió me le quedé viendo y ella me sonrió

Estas bien? – se me quedó viendo confusa-

La verdad no, faltó algo cuando te despediste –no me sentía yo, cuando la verdad podía sentir como la lujuria me consumía, estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella detonó la bomba que crecía en mí-

A si? Y que faltó? – levanto una ceja y eso fue todo… la tomé por la cintura y la metí, cerré la puerta con la mano que tenía libre-

La besé desesperadamente, ella intentaba corresponderme pero no podía, la levante y la apoye en la pared mientras seguía besándola con más pasión, nos separamos un momento, pero nuestras frentes continuaron pegadas, ambos sonreímos ella acariciaba mi cuello bajando por mi pecho mientras yo la sostenía solo con una mano y con la otra me fui desabotonando la camisa mientras ella acariciaba mi pecho y abdomen, muy suavemente. Esto me hizo estremecer y la volví a besar pero con más suavidad mientras yo le acariciaba las piernas ella se estremeció. Metí mis manos por debajo de su blusa al sentir su piel hirviendo, la conciencia regreso a mí y supe que si no me detenía iba a ser muy difícil detenerme después, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón me separe de ella.

Mia… -mi voz sonaba ronca de deseo mientras mi frente seguía pegada a la suya-

Qué pasa? – su voz sonada agitada sin aire-

Mi amor… sino paramos ahora… será más complicado después –apreté mis ojos para contenerme-

Jesse… yo lo siento… -apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho lleve un dedo a sus labios y le levante la barbilla-

No tienes porque decir eso… -le sonreí besando su frente- debes estar cansada fue un día muy…

Emocionante –termino la oración sonriendo- y sí, tengo un poco de sueño

Entonces a dormir nena –le sonreí deslizando lentamente mis manos por sus piernas mientras ella se ponía de pie otra vez quedando a la altura de mi pecho-

Te puedes quedar esta noche? Por favor –sonrió de una forma tan dulce que no me podía negar-

Claro que sí Mia –acaricie su mejilla- pero no creo que sea correcto que en nuestro primer día de novios pasemos la noche juntos, aun cuando no hagamos nada

Me vale lo que piense la gente –sonrió- además…-su mirada cambio a coqueta- debo darte terapia recuerdas? –comenzó a reír-

Es verdad –sonreí- y sabes algo… nos volvió a ganar la pasión –reí-

Tienes razón –reía- pero es que es imposible resistirme, te amo demasiado y… -se mordió los labios-

Y qué? –le pregunte riendo mientras íbamos a su cuarto-

Y estás terriblemente sexy así… sin camisa –sus mejillas explotarían en cualquier momento y yo seguro sonreía como idiota-

Entonces… no me pondré una camisa nunca más –sonreí-

Estás loco? Para que todas las mujeres babeen por ti? –Reía, me fascinaban sus celos tomo mi camisa entre sus manos y me la quito- me cambiare, ponte cómodo –sonrió y entro al baño-

Todavía no podía creer que Mia era mi novia, que estaba en su departamento y que iba a dormir con ella, estaba tan mal acostumbrado a que la palabra dormir fuera igual a sexo que me sentía como un adolescente, pensando esto me sacaba los zapatos, solo me desabroche el pantalón y me acosté en su cama, al poco tiempo salió del baño y juro que casi me da un parto cardiaco cuando la vi, tenía mi camisa, y un short pero… jamás pude imaginarme que mi camisa le quedaría mejor que a mí, se veía tan tierna pero a la vez sexy que aun no entiendo cómo me controle para no hacerla mía en ese momento.

Creo que tendré que darte todas mi ropa… -dije con un hilo de voz mientras se recostaba a mi lado-

Siempre quise ponerme una camisa de mi novio –sonrió mientras yo la abrazaba recostándose sobre mi pecho-

Buenas noches mi amor –sonreí besando su frente-

Buenas noches mi vida –me sonrió ya medio dormida. Me abrazaba y yo la abrazaba fuertemente, yo apoye mi cabeza en su cabeza quedándome profundamente dormido-


	8. Chapter 8

Mia POV

Me desperté y pude sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándome estaba confundida y asustada pero luego recordé todo lo que había pasado y sonreí. Después de muchísimo tiempo no había descansado tanto me sentía feliz y llena de amor. Mire a Jesse se veía tan guapo durmiendo, siempre había sentido esa atracción hacia el pero en ese momento sentí una necesidad de protegerlo aun cuando él fuera más grande que yo y fuerte físicamente, sentía que debía cuidarlo se comenzó a mover al poco rato y abrió los ojos sonriendo.

Buenos días amor –sonreí casi riendo, mientras él se llevaba una mano a los ojos restregándoselos-

Buen día princesa –me devolvió la sonrisa besando mi frente- dormiste bien? No estás entumida?

Dormí perfectamente y solo un poco pero no importa, me gusta estar así contigo –sonreí acariciando su pecho- y tú?

Nunca había descansado tan bien –sonrió- eres abrazable –comenzó a reír-

Y tu acurrucable –sonreí levantándome de sus brazos con todo mi dolor-

A dónde vas? –me dijo preocupado-

Tenemos que desayunar… -sonreí-

Mmm… pero –curvo sus labios hacia abajo haciendo un puchero adorable- está bien… -sonrió-

Fui al baño antes de ir a la cocina, me cepillé los dientes y me arregle un poco el cabello tenía una sonrisa que no podía borrarla, salí y me puse a hacer unos hot cakes ya que no sabía qué era lo que le gustaba a Jesse, estaba agregando la mezcla cuando unos brazos me rodearon por atrás y unos labios besaban mi oreja.

Que rico se ve… -podía sentir su sonrisa en mi mejilla-

Me alegra que te guste –sonreí mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre mi estomago-

Porque no los giras en el aire? –Reía mientras miraba como volteaba los hot cakes-

Porque no se –reí- no soy muy buena cocinando –admití-

Pues… es muy sencillo solo tienes que… -subió una mano hasta mi brazo tomando mi mano acariciándola-

Jesse… no creo que…. –mi voz sonaba entrecortada- sea… bu… buena idea –este hombre quería matarme de un ataque al corazón-

Porque lo dices? –susurraba en mi oído sonriendo y su voz sonaba terriblemente sexy-

Porque vas a quedar viudo de novia si continuas haciendo este tipo de cosas- decía con un hilo de voz mientras el sacudía el sartén y se meneaba tomando mi mano y vientre-

Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo…. –susurro endemoniadamente sexy en mi oído haciendo que cada una de mis terminales nerviosas se activara- te estoy enseñando a cocinar nada mas –su voz sonaba inocente-

Je… jesse… por favor… deja de hacer eso… -me aferre al mango de la sartén como si fuera lo único que me devolviera a la realidad, no teníamos ni 24 horas de novios y ya me estaba matando de placer-

Hacer qué? –se estaba haciendo al tonto lo que no comprendía era como él no se ponía nervioso maldita sea no era tan grande como para bueno digo excitarse… yo estaba a punto morir ahí y el cómo sin nada… - oh Dios mío –creo que fue lo único que pude decir cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello cerré los ojos y un apenas audible sonido me saco de mi placer-

Listo… les diste vuelta en el aire, eres una excelente alumna Mia –dijo sonriendo soltándome poniéndose frente a mí, yo bueno no tenía que decir estaba en las nubes totalmente mi voz no salía de mi garganta y jesse se reía divertido, maldito me las iba a pagar-

Voy al baño amor –me sonrió en lo que yo ponía la mesa y yo lo seguía en shock recuperándome-

Jesse POV

Acaba de hacer los hot cakes mas excitantes de mi vida con Mia y descubrí lo fuerte que era mi fuerza de voluntad bueno, más o menos porque con el pretexto de enseñarle a girarlos en el aire me había pasado el momento genial de mi vida bueno la vez que la enseñe a disparar igual había sido fascinante pero no la podía besar.

Mia estaba a punto de desfallecerse en la cocina cuando giramos los hot cakes y yo estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza porque cierta parte de mi estaba algo emocionada ok muy emocionada estaba a punto de explotar pero había tenido cuidado de que Mia no lo notará no quería que pensara que era un loco así que me metí al baño algo tenía que hacer.

Me encerré intentando controlar mi respiración pero solo llegaban las imágenes de Mia con mi camisa y ese pequeño short algo tenía que hacer… pensé en lo más fácil por decir así pero no era una opción masturbarme no, era como traicionar a Mia y en ese momento me prometí que no le seria infiel ni con mi mano así que el agua fría era la única opción, me lave la cara como 10 veces hasta que me fui relajando.

Salí del baño y ya la mesa estaba lista con los platos de los tan famosos hot cakes, Mia me esperaba sonriendo pero aun podía ver sus mejillas rosadas por el calor, me senté a su lado sin decir nada solo le sonreí no sabía que decirle realmente estaba apenado.

Te gustaron? –Me pregunto cuando ya había terminado y ella recogía mi plato-

Me encantaron flaquita –le sonreí ayudándola con los vasos-

Me alegro mucho –sonrió mientras lavaba los platos y yo los secaba, tenía menos de 24 horas de novios con Mia y ya 3 veces habíamos estado a punto de hacer el amor, ya trabajábamos sincronizados como si tuviéramos años viviendo juntos y yo la amaba como un loco, todo se daba muy fácil con Mia es que me volvía loco de amor-

Amor? Jesse? –Me hablaba mientras yo la veía abobado- mi amor te fuiste –comentó riéndose- quien sabe dónde anda tu mente –seguía riendo pero me abrazo por el cuello-

Eh sí que decías nena? –le pregunté algo apenado abrazándola por la cintura-

Que si querías ir a cambiarte a tu casa… -sonrió- y luego ir a comer o algo así para luego contarle a mi tío –ok ahí estaba el problema Horatio, yo sabía que él me apreciaba, pero Mia era Mia su adorada sobrina pero yo jamás lastimaría a Mia ella se había convertido en mi todo desde el día que la conocí-

Pues, me puedo ir a cambiar y paso por ti como en 3 horas para ir a comer y de ahí le podemos decir a Horatio o le decimos cuando regresemos el lunes a trabajar –le sonreí-

Me parece perfecto –me sonrió se veía tan linda con mi camisa suspiré- que tienes? –Me miro preocupada acariciando mi mejilla y yo que casi no soy un abusivo me aproveche de la situación-

Es que me está doliendo el brazo… pero no te había dicho para no preocuparte –me hice el tonto y me maldije que haberlo hecho su sonrisa se transformo en una preocupación como si le hubieran dicho la peor cosa de la vida-

Amor, hay que hablarle a Alex quizá tengas algo más serio –realmente estaba preocupada sus ojitos estaban como el día que se puso a llorar en los casilleros pero tenía que arreglar esto ya y si me golpeaba me lo iba a merecer así que tome valor y se lo dije-

Quizá lo que necesite sea mi dosis… ya sabes la que me dijo Alex –la mire sonriendo ligeramente y sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo intenso-


	9. Chapter 9

Eres un un un… -no la deje terminar y la atraje a mi para robarle un beso que ni fue tan robado porque enseguida me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos nos besamos por un largo rato pero esta vez tranquilos, sin perder la cabeza, nos separábamos para respirar mientras nos reíamos suavemente y yo acariciaba su pequeña espalda y ella mi pecho y abdomen definitivamente Mia era mi perdición-

Creo que con eso tienes para 3 horas no? –dijo sonriendo sin despegar su frente de la mía acariciando mis brazos-

No me quiero alejar de ti ni medio segundo –dije de todo corazón acariciándole una mejilla suavemente-

Yo tampoco –suspiro- pero tenemos que hacerlo –cerro los ojos con fuerza- si aguantamos meses separados, podemos resistir 3 horas no? –me miro buscando consuelo en mis ojos-

Así es amor –suspire separándonos suavemente y sentí ese maldito vacio otra vez-

Debo darte tu camisa… -sonrió dulcemente sentándose sobre la mesa de la cocina-

Si, al menos que quieras que me vaya así a mi casa, a mi no me molestaría claro está –sonreí, sabía que se enojaría por sus celos-

Oh claro mi amor, pero mejor te la doy… -espera que estaba haciendo? Se estaba desabrochando la camisa frente a mi?-

Mia… -aclare un poco mi garganta- flaquita… -creo que comenzó a subir la temperatura-

Si amor? –otro botón….-

Porque no mejor… ya sabes… esta el baño, tu cuarto –me voltee para no verla sino esto iba a terminar mal-

Mia POV

Tenía que devolverle la camisa a Jesse y encontré el momento perfecto para vengarme de todo lo que me había hecho jure que sería la última vez porque nuestra relación estaba yendo muy rápido y yo lo que deseaba era disfrutarla un poco más lento.

Me comencé a quitar la camisa frente a él, pero lo que no sabía era que tenía una blusa abajo porque ciertas dos partes mías eran algo inquietas y abultadas así que siempre dormía con una blusa de tirantes pequeña debajo.

Jesse estaba sudando, yo me concentraba en solo verlo a los ojos para no ponerme nerviosa y cuando él se volteo me baje de la mesa y me pegue por atrás moviéndome como el se había movido antes…

Jesse POV

Maldita sea podía sentir los senos de Mia en mi espalda tan… grandes y firmes comencé a tener problemas con la respiración mientras ella movía sus caderas contra mi trasero esta niña iba a matarme de un infarto… pero me lo merecía yo siempre le hacía lo mismo, cuando la enseñe a disparar y ahora en los hot cakes, así que merecía esto y lo aguantaría.

Cariño… -saque fuerza no sé de dónde fuerza para articular bien la palabra-

Mmm? –Me dijo acariciando mi abdomen por atrás y se seguía sacando la camisa-

Nena, te vas a quedar…. oh diablos Mia – grite totalmente fuera de mi cuando me beso atrás de mi oído y ese era uno de mis puntos débiles- me vas a matar… -susurre bajito pero al parecer ella lo escucho-

No sé de qué te quejas… aquí está tu camisa…-me la paso por encima de mi hombro- tu me has hecho cosas peores… -comenzó a reírse en mi espalda pero ahí me di cuenta de una cosa… Mia debía estar semidesnuda detrás de mi Mia se estaba excediendo-

Amor… esto no es justo… sabes que me vuelves loco y ahora estas atrás de mi… sin ropa nena… intento controlarme pero –y su risa me saco de mi discurso de señor de 37 años mi novia de 23 –

Flaquito voltea… -dijo apartándose de mi-

Mia no creo que sea buena idea… -dije con un hilo de voz-

Dale amor voltea –su voz sonaba divertida y tranquila algo tramaba…-

Está bien voy a voltear –me cubrí los ojos y voltee sonriendo-

No seas tramposito –reía mientras me descubría los ojos tomando mis manos hice todo lo posible para solo mirarla a los ojos-

Mi amor, nunca haría algo tan… así –me dio un casto beso en los labios- tengo una blusa mira… -y si tenía una blusa, Mia tenía razón ella no era esa clase de mujeres-

Te adoro –le sonreí besando su nariz mientras me ponía mi camisa-

Yo mas –me sonrió- 3 horas amor… -yo asentí sonriendo mientras entraba al carro y me iba a mi casa pensado en ella-


	10. AVISO

AVISO!

Hola a todos como han estado? Espero que muy bien bueno esto más que nada es para disculparme de todo corazón por no haber continuado las historias es que han pasado muchísimas cosas, desde que mi computadora se echara a perder y se perdiera tooooooooodoo lo de las historias hasta que entre a la escuela y entre tareas y cosas no he tenido tiempo de escribir, hoy tengo todo el dia libre porque adelante mi tarea y voy a ver si puedo releer las historias para que regrese la inspiración y continuar.

Les prometo que pronto tendrán un capitulo nuevo de las historias y quizá historias nuevas solo denme tiempo y verán :D

Nos vemos y que estén super bien

Gaby


End file.
